kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Fuka Matsui
Fuka Matsui (松井風花 Matsui Fūka) is one of Sana Kurata's many friends. She was also in a relationship with Akito Hayama for a brief period of time. Fuka is from Osaka and can sometimes be teased because of her accent. Biography In elementary school, Fuka started to like Yuta Takaishi, and lucky for her, Takaishi felt the same way about her. After she and her friends were talking about what their first kisses would be like, Fuka then realized that she already had her first kiss back in kindergarten, with Akito Hayama, who was dared to kiss her for 60 yen. She told her friends about this but left out the part that she had it in kindergarten. A rumor sprang from this because someone thought that since Fuka had her first kiss already, she had to have a boyfriend. Since this rumor started, Takaishi avoided Fuka and Fuka was left confused. When she got to Junior High and found out that the same Akito that stole her first kiss went to her school, she hated him and blamed him for being "the reason her life's messed up". However, her view of him changed when she asked him to be her pretend boyfriend when she was meeting up with her friends from Osaka, including Takaishi, who had a girlfriend. After that, she asked him to be her real boyfriend, and after that, they were officially dating. In the book series, she made a bigger deal of letting go of Akito so he could be with Sana. The day Sana came back to school was the day Fuka learned of Akito's past in elementary school. Sana told her when she was worrying about this that if she couldn't get over this, she'd just have to steal Akito away from her. Fuka then accused her of coming back to school just to steal Akito from her. In the end, though, she broke up with Akito so Sana could be with him. Toward the end of the manga, when Sana was discussed with Akito about her birthday present, Sana remember about Fuka's crush on Takaishi. Akito told Sana of the events that took place while she was away for filming that led to Fuka and him dating. Sana contract Takaishi and got his contract number to give to Fuka as her Christmas present. She revealed to Fuka that Takaishi still like her even after he broke up with his girlfriend. Although Fuka was a bit upset with Sana's present, she felt a bit happy. In the anime, she and Takashi began dating not long after they broke with the person they were dating with. Physical appearance Fuka has short dark brown hair, she has a few strips of hair on the front. She has big round brown eyes and also have noticable eyelashes. She and Sana think they look a lot alike, seeing that they're the same height and have the same body shape, and even their faces look alike. Personality and traits Fuka has the slightly has the same personality as Sana, being really hyper and exotic. She also seems to be quite noisy. She's not dense like Sana, though, and can also be more serious than her. In some ways, she sees Sana as a sister. Relationships ''Friends'' Sana Kurata Ever since Sana met Fuka in the bathroom at the school, she quickly became friends with her. When Fuka started dating Akito, her relationship with Sana got a little rocky. Fuka never knew the relationship Akito had with Sana until Tsuyoshi told her. In the end, Sana and Fuka proved that their friendship was strong. Fuka is considered to be almost exactly like Sana. ''Love Interest'' Tyshio-Chan Fuka and Akito had about a month long relationship. She broke up with him when she discovered Sana and Akito's feelings for each other. Akito was Fuka's first kiss. In kindergarten he was dared to kiss her. Akito and Fuka were fake-dating for a while, until Fuka asked him for it to be real. However, when they were dating, Fuka heard that when Sana put her face close to Akito she got kissed by him. So when Fuka fell down and Akito helped her up, even though their faces were close together Akito didn't kiss her, thus proving that Akito isn't as perverted as he is with Sana but is simply kind to Fuka. Regardless, Akito did care for Fuka and treated her well during his time as her boyfriend. She was the second person Akito said "I don't hate you too". During the time that Naozumi and Sana went to New York in the anime, Akito began to see Fuka to some extent as his girlfriend. The two of them became closer, yet at the same time, Fuka did notice that Akito remained distant from her. In the anime, they broke up when Fuka recently injured her eyes, knowing that even though they were dating, Akito still loved Sana. In the manga, Fuka was worried about Akito's sudden change in behaviour when Sana began to devote all her time into her acting career. When Akito began to revert back to his old behaviour from his elementary school days, Fuka was shocked and confused of his behaviour. Eventually, Tsuyoshi told Fuka the story of how Akito used to be in elementary school and how Sana was able to change him for the better. When Akito was in the hospital, while recovering from his injuries, Fuka asked him politely to break up with her. Although Akito didn't want to accept her request, he nevertheless accepted her decision since he knew himself that he was still in love with Sanahttp://kodocha.wikia.com/wiki/Sana. Although Fuka was hurt over their breakup, she remained close friends with Akito and supported his relationship with Sana. Yuka Takaishi The boy that Fuka once loved in Osaka. When he heard Fuka had her first kiss he thought she already had a boyfriend so he avoided her, Fuka thought that he didn't like her. Yuka found out that Fuka didn't have a boyfriend and ask her out but she rejected him, due to Shizu begging her not to take him away. Later on Takaishi breaks up with Shizu because the only person he really likes is Fuka. Not knowing of Takaishi's break up with Shizu, Fuka doesn't tell Takaishi about her her break up with Hayama because she didn't want to take away Takaishi from Shizu. When Fuka and Takaishi meet outside of the gymnasium (due to Sana) they tell each other about the break ups and Takaishi tells Fuka that " my heart... belongs to you alone". They start dating soon after. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Kodocha ; Deep Clear '' **Manga **Anime Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Relationships